Automotive alternators that use Lundell rotors have been used in automobiles for decades. Loads from electrical equipment that is mounted due to environmental issues have been increasing rapidly in recent years, and further increases in generated power are being sought from Lundell rotors.
Conventionally, means of disposing permanent magnets between claw-shaped magnetic poles that face each other circumferentially in a Lundell rotor have been adopted in order to solve such problems (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
[Patent Literature 1]
    U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,577 (Specification)